


Inscription

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, micropasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the oldest known Yamask and Cophagrigus, rumoured to be their origin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscription

IT IS NOT

WE DID NOT

NO

NO

WE ARE SORRY

WE WANTED FRIENDS THAT IS ALL WE ONLY WANTED FRIENDS

THEY WERE SO STILL AND DID NOT SPEAK

WE WANTED THEM TO BE FRIENDS

WE DID NOT MEAN TO DO THIS

WE CANNOT CHANGE THEM BACK

_((Inscription found in Unown lettering within tomb believed to hold oldest known Yamask and Cophagrigus, rumoured to be their origin point. Strangely, no other samples of this style of writing can be found locally.))_


End file.
